


Cough Syrup

by HeartChainLady



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24999940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartChainLady/pseuds/HeartChainLady
Summary: It all started with an asthma attack and it all lead to this.Discover new relationships, feelings and advancements in medicine!
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu, Ogawa Yuzuriha/Ooki Taiju
Comments: 3
Kudos: 121





	Cough Syrup

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies. I haven't written fan-fiction in years so this is rather a bizarre feeling. iI hope you all enjoy and if you do have any comments do leave a review. Thanks!!

The summer was always Gen's favourite time of the year. The sun brightly shining down kept him nice and warm; vibrant flowers budding in all their seasonal glory; Ice cream and cold drinks galore; what more could a young man want. Obviously, the petrification changed a lot of that. However, no matter how much everything changed, Gen still loved sitting in the sun, absorbing its rays and relaxing. 

Looking down from his seat up on one of the village's wooden bridges, he could see the residents of Ishigami village splashing around in the cool water. Gen got a shiver up his spine. Water. Definitely not his favourite. He remembered his first experience in a pool. As a young boy, jumping into the pool in his backyard, only for his tiny chest to seize up. He remembered the panic as he splashed the water, not being able to breath. Luckily, his mother dragged him out. It was after being taken into the emergency room Gen discovered his asthma. The seizing of his chest was his lungs contracting due to the difference in water temperature. He curses himself for being so stupid for jumping into the water without first being able to swim, but he was a stupid kid and now, 3500 years later, was definitely the time to be getting on his own back about something so trivial. It led him to think about the second time it happened. Winter. He was 10 years old playing in the school grounds with his friends. It started with a contest for 'who could make the best snow angel' Gen, being the competitive and determined boy he was, could not pass up the challenge. He fell back into the snow and with determined swipes of his arms and legs, set about making the best angel he could. Even Jesus would be proud. It was then he noticed a slight tightening of his chest. He ignored it, he was a big strong boy and wouldn't be taken down by something as flimsy and asthma! However it got worse. The tightening became agonising. Gen lay on the floor, barely breathing. His friends were crying and his teachers surrounding his tiny fragile body. After that it was blurry. He remembers the ambulance; the elastic of the oxygen mask; the ceiling lights as he moved quickly through the hall and his mother calling out his name. Gen didn't like the snow after this. He would stay in the classroom during the snowy playtimes and watch his friends throwing snowballs and making snowmen. The accident made him realise just how much the disease restricted him. As he got older, the disease stayed the same, however he managed himself better. He always carried his inhaler and made sure that the activities he did would never leave him in that state again. So weak. So pathetic. With the petrification, he hadn't really thought about it all that much. There was so much going on with the kingdom of science, the Tsukasa empire and Perseus, he put it to the back of his mind. However, every now and again he did always worry what would happen if he ended up in that position. He had contemplated telling Senkuu about it but seeing him working so hard on everything made him realise how small his problem was. What was the likelihood anyone else they would meet would have asthma as well?

A quick tapping of feet across the bridge behind him woke him out of his daydream. Above him in the light of the sun was a brunette boy, gleaming. In his hands were buckets and plastic containers. 'Senkuu is not gonna be happy about that' Gen chuckled to himself and the brunette sat next to him. He could now clearly see his rope headband clinging to his forehead.  
'Gen, you wanna join in. We're gonna scare Ginro by throwing water all over him!' beamed Chrome, holding one of the plastic containers to use for his prank.  
Gen laughed and looked down again to see Ginro carelessly splashing Kinro with water and Kinro smiling and laughing along with his antics. He smiled, taking in more of the Sun's glorious light.  
'I'll pass thanks, chrome. Make sure you get him for me.' He smiled, not noticing the Blonde villager at the end of the bridge.  
Chrome stood up and laughed;  
'I sure will Gen. If you do decide to join us we're just down there!'  
Gen watched as the boy ran across the bridges and jumped off the small cliff at the end into the sea water, splashing a less-than-amused Kohaku. She got him back with a splash of her own. The two then began to fill the containers for their prank. Gen smiled longingly  
'If only...'  
He stood up, taking a deep breath, the sun heating his face and legs. That was enough for one day. He turned towards his favourite scientists lab to annoy him, the best part of the day. It was then he noticed the running footsteps from behind him. Then it happened. His body cascaded over the side of the bridge. He flailed trying to grab the bottom of the bridge and feeling the wood just brush against his fingertips. He looked at Ginro's laughing face shocked. He tried to brace for impact with the water, hoping the sun would warm it up. 

The plunge was cold and the water was a lot deeper than expected. He saw his friends hands scramble to grab him. The sun reflected on the water's surface like a van Gogh painting creating a moment of beauty in a moment of panic. iT was then he was quickly pulled up and it was then he gasped. Chrome and Ginro laughed loudly, proud of their joke while Kinro and Kohaku helped him up.  
'Ginro, What the Hell!' Shouted Kohaku.  
The boys continued to laugh and high-fived, moving forward to help Gen get up. Gen wheezed, his chest tight. He started to stumble towards the shoreline, the group of friends confused. With every breath, Gen’s chest tightened. Upon reaching the shore he tapped his shorts, his inhaler missing. He had hoped it was there but he knew it wasn’t. He sat on the sand, his hands behind his back, extending his chest, trying to get as much air as he could. The group arrived at the sand and surrounded him, looking confused.  
‘Is it Pneumonia Gen? Chrome’s worried voice cracking.  
He shook his head, his body shaking, focusing on breathing. Kohaku ordered Kinro to get Senkuu while she grabbed some cloth to dry him off. Chrome’s eyes welled up with guilt.  
Gen weakly looked at him and tried to speak;  
‘I-it’s fine, it was a joke.’ he said, gasping through every phrase. 

It was then that Senkuu arrived, looking shocked and somewhat annoyed. He knelt by the mentalist observing the situation.  
‘Panic Attack?’ He questioned his friend.  
Gen shook his head, unable to give a verbal response. With a shaky hand he mimicked an asthma pump. Senkuu’s eyes widened, realising the situation.  
‘Chrome, grab an oxygen tank from the lab.’ He commanded, taking the cloth from the recently arrived Kohaku and placing it around Gen trying to warm him up.  
‘Can you walk?’ He questioned.  
Gen’s head felt dizzy from the lack of oxygen, barely registering what Senkuu had said. His arm slipped, making him fall in Senkuu’s lap.  
‘I’ll take that as a no.’ He remarked.

Soon more villagers arrived, including Taiju and Yuzuriha. Senkuu saw the Strong boy in the glimpse of his eye and knew what he needed to do.  
‘Taiju, pick up Gen. We need to take him to the lab.’ He commanded  
Taiju did as he asked, Gens limp, Wheezing body in his arms. Yuzuriha followed neatly behind, bringing the leftover cloth from the sand. As they headed to the lab, the four bumped into a shaken-up chrome with an oxygen tank in his hands. They pushed through the door and Taiju began to lay him on the table.  
‘No!, Sit him up, it’s harder for him to breathe laid down.’ Yuzuriha commanded, looking somewhat sheepish.  
Taiju did as he was told, sitting him in a nearby chair, holding him up in said seat. Senkuu set up the gas tank and placed the mouth-piece in Gen’s mouth. He then ran to the pantry.

Yuzuriha held gens hand and touched his face;  
‘Gen are you with us? You need to stay awake.’ She says, gently tapping his cheek to see if he would stair. He groaned slightly, wheezing slightly less due to the oxygen. She squeezed his hand.  
‘I know it hurts but try and focus, Okay. Senkuu gonna make it better.’ Yuzuriha reassured.  
Gen weakly nodded his head, gently squeezing her hand back. It was then that Senkuu returned with some strange looking beans. They were in a small red shell and looked like eyes. Taiju looked confused.  
‘How are beans gonna help?’ Senkuu smiled.  
‘These are guarana seeds. In our time they didn’t naturally grow in Japan. But due to time and the change in climate, they’re now a native species.’  
Chrome nodded, listening intently to his teacher's words.  
‘They also have double the caffeine in a cup of coffee. Caffeine opens up the blood vessels, so we're gonna crush them with some water and give some to Gen.’  
Taiju smiled. He always knew he could trust Senkuu in situations like this. Senkuu and Chrome got onto making the concoction, pouring it in a small cup. Senkuu knelt in front of Gen. He could see the tear tracks down his face and could feel him shaking as he brought the mouthpiece away.  
‘I know it’s hard, but you’ve got to drink this for me, okay.’ Senkuu smiled reassuringly.  
Gen nodded, bringing the cup to his lips and drinking as much as he could. Upon finishing the cup, he coughed, covering his mouth with his hand. He rubbed gens back and passed the mouthpiece back to him.  
Well done mentalist. Lets see if that helps shall we.’  
Gen nodded, feeling exhausted from the whole experience.

It took around five minutes for the caffeine to kick in, which helped Gens breathing significantly. After a further 15 minutes, Gens breathing was back to normal, leaving a very tired mentalist in their wake. The village waited anxiously outside of the tent for some sign that their Gen was okay. Senkuu stepped outside;  
‘He’s fine now everyone. Just very tired so you guys can all head home.’  
A visceral sigh of relief came from the villagers as the all chatted heading home. One villager stood once the crowd had cleared, a very guilty looking Ginro. Senkuu signals for him to come in. Ginro sees the sleepy mentalist wrapped in a blanket with the seamstress sat next to him. Ginro fell to his knees and began to sob.  
‘I’m so sorry Gen. I didn’t know you’d die if you fell in the water. I’m so sorry, how can I ever repay you.’ GInro sobbed.  
Gen chuckled, his voice soft as his throat was still sore,  
‘Don’t worry about it Ginro, you didn’t know. Just be more careful next time.’ Gen smiled.  
Senkuu then took the opportunity to slap Ginro on the back of the head.  
‘That’s for pushing someone off a bridge.’ Ginro rubbed the sore spot in his head and sniffled.  
Senkuu then tapped the mentalist on the head.  
‘And that’s for not telling me you have asthma, idiot mentalist.’ Senkuu huffed.  
‘I’ll be sure to tell you next time Senkuu-chan’ He chirped, making the scientist roll his eyes and making the mentalist chuckle.  
Senkuu left with Taiju to work on something for Perseus, dragging Ginro with them, leaving Yuzuriha and Gen in the lab by themselves.  
‘So you have it to.’ Gen says, looking at Yuzuriha  
‘I do. It’s not as bad as yours but I do have it. Coming into this world was very worrying because of my asthma.’ Gen nods in agreement.  
‘Even so, I still try my best regardless of what happens.’ She says smiling.  
Gen smiles. He looked up to Yuzuriha since he first met her. She was so kind and strong. Plus she just worked so well with Taiju. He hoped he could find someone like that. Yuzuriha made some tea with some herbs to help Gen with his throat and the two chatted for a while about this and that until the subject of love came up.  
‘Well i’ve seen a lot of villagers and girls from the kingdom of science have their eye on you Gen. Do you have any of them in mind.’ He could see her looking towards Kohaku and she helped out with Senkuu’s latest scientific endeavour. He chuckled  
‘Hmm, not in particular. They aren’t what I would call my ‘type’’  
Yuzuriha looked confused.  
‘Well mind my asking but what is your type Gen?’ She said  
‘Not girls.’ Gain said bluntly, sipping at his tea.  
Yuzuriha’s eyes widened. She hadn’t expected him to say it so bluntly.  
‘O-oh I’m sorry I didn’t know.’ Gen chuckled.  
‘Don’t worry. It’s not something I’m open about but I’m also not hiding it.’ He said confidently.  
Yuzuiriha smiled.  
‘What about Yuzuriha, has Taiju asked you yet.’ Her face went crimson red with embarrassment  
Gen laughed.  
‘It’s not exactly hard to see you like him and he likes you. So why don’t you make the first move?’ He questions.  
Yuzuriha smiles.  
‘He’d hate that. I don't think he knows I like him but I really do. I think he’ll ask me some time but I’ll just have to wait.’ She looks down at her tea.  
Gen giggles menacingly.  
‘Oh we can change that can’t we?’ Yuzuriha looked confused but chose not to question it before she got involved in something truly bizarre.  
The two talked until it got dark, when Senkuu came by.  
‘You look better mentalist. How are you feeling?’ Senkuu grinned  
‘Better now you’re here Senkuu-chan, I need someone to carry me home.’ He chirped. Senkuu rolled his eyes again.  
‘Come on, you’re staying in my hut. I wanna work on something early in the morning which I need your help with.’ Senkuu stated.  
Although this sounded out of the ordinary for an outsider, the two did this quite often, like with the Lillian record plot. Gen quickly finished his tea and got up to leave. He thanked Yuzuriha and left with Senkuu. Yuzuriha smiled, proud of Senkuu for finding his one.


End file.
